


rightfully bonded

by jswoon2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon imagines what it would be like to be an Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rightfully bonded

**Author's Note:**

> Jon would be a good Omega. In this story presenting is the same as coming of age (manhood, in this case) so the ages are tweaked slightly and are off canon.

Jon imagines what it would be like to be an Omega. He’s known for some time that he’s fated to be one. It’s only a matter of time now. Every time his brother Robb touched his shoulder or one of his father’s men mussed his hair, he couldn’t help but think what would happen if he bared his neck in submission. He tried it once and was mocked for it. (Theon, of course.) Ned Stark’s bastard boy an Omega? To some it was an amusing thought.

“Be careful, Jon,” his father warns him. Robb presented as an Alpha the year before and now Jon should be next.

Despite the warning, he continues as he always has. Or so he tells his father. Jon makes it a point to show off his bare neck when speaking to Alphas, drawing their attention in anyway he can. Licks his lips and arches his back whenever he stretches even though he knows he doesn’t have to.

The day he knows he’s perfected his trick is the day he’s cornered in the stables. One of his father’s men twice his age and size presses Jon chest first against the cold wall. The hint of claws pushing into his skin and fangs ghosting at the nape of his neck make Jon shudder. True enough he was expecting - hoping, rather - that it would be Robb to do this, but he knows that this is an Alpha with more experience than Robb and the prospect of being taken by someone with such experience gets Jon to salivate.

“A pretty Omega should watch their actions,” the man says.

Jon only smirks and presses into the touch, his hips moving back to meet the hardness pressing against him. If he was an Omega already, Jon could only imagine how wet he would be for this Alpha.

“Little greedy thing you are. I ought to --”

Disappointment comes when the warmth against his back is removed. The disapproving look the master-at-arms gives him turns Jon on no less. Sure, Rodrik is a Beta but Jon can only picture how well the man could fuck him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ser Rodrik asks, eyes narrowed.

“I - My body is getting ready to present. I think I’ll be an Omega.” Jon stammers. He wants it. Rodrik ignores the way the bastard boy’s eyes trail up and down his body.

Ser Rodrik only sighs. “You may be right.”

Word doesn’t get back to his father, which makes him grateful. Robb notices something though. He smells something peculiar about Jon that he can’t place his finger on. It isn’t something to ask one his parents either. He tells only Jon instead. Jon tells Robb that that must mean it’s time.

They excuse themselves from supper. Lady Catelyn doesn’t mind Jon leaving but questions Robb. A cheap excuse allows the brothers to escape and run to Jon’s quarters.

“Are you sure?” Robb is a new Alpha with a weak resolve. His eyes gone dark at the prospect of Jon actually being an Omega.

“You said so yourself. My scent is already changing.” Jon grins as he reaches for his brother. “I’ll be your Omega just like we’ve planned.”

Robb hums in agreement. Fisting a thick clump of Jon’s hair, he brings his brother to him. They kiss messily and quick. Getting undressed always sounded so much different in Theon’s stories. It’s not as easy at all. They switch between kissing and undressing each other. Jon is eager to be touched and does most of the undressing. Whenever he removes one piece of clothing, Robb is already letting his hands wander.

“I’ll have you leak so much for me, Jon.” Robb promises, slipping his dry fingers between his brother’s cheeks. “Be a good Omega and you’ll be rewarded with a nice knot. No other Alpha will be able to satisfy you like I will.”

“Yes, Robb. Gods, yes.” Jon gasps, feeling the first bit of slick appear.

“Is that what makes you wet, Jon? Would you like to hear all the things I'd like to do to you? We’ll have all night, I swear on it.” Rob pushes Jon back until the backs of his legs are against the bed. “You’re getting ready for me now, I can feel it.”

The first press of a finger inside is foreign. Jon becomes slick enough where it doesn’t hurt. If anything, it makes him more wet from hearing how much it pleases Robb. How much it pleases his Alpha.

“On your back,” Robb commands.

He feels empty when Robb slips his finger free, skin coated in Jon’s slick. Jon vaguely feels more drip down his thighs and onto the fresh bedsheet as he does what his brother wants. He can’t resist curiosity, reaching for Robb’s hand to suck the essence off his fingers. Robb allows it, pushing his finger a bit deeper than Jon intended.

“Do you like what you taste, brother?” Robb raises a brow, slipping the digit free to smear what remains on Jon’s lower lip.

Jon can’t say he sees the appeal. It leaves a tangy aftertaste on his tongue. The taste is nothing sweet like Robb says but his brother is drawn to the allure all the same.

(He has to suppose that in the past when Jon has sucked Robb off, he’s loved his brother’s taste while Robb doesn’t care for it.)

Crawling onto the bed after him, Jon cants his hips up. He wants his Alpha to touch him. He’s aching for it. Robb soon delivers. He grabs for Jon by the backs of his knees and forces Jon to fold in. His Omega cock leaks weakly onto his abdomen, giving a weak twitch at Robb’s gaze. His nipples are hard and full with Omega milk, his hole preparing itself to take an Alpha’s knot.

Jon gives off a small whimper. “You’ll get my knot soon enough, Jon, don’t worry.” Robb gives Jon a quick kiss to quiet him, dragging a hand down the Omega’s chest, brushing over the pert buds. A bead of white appears at the tip. “I can’t wait to taste you. All of you. You’re becoming such a needy little Omega.”

Jon doesn’t anticipate Robb’s mouth on him. The way Robb latches onto his chest and suckles like a babe. He feels good being milked, holding his brother’s head still, fingers threaded through the auburn curls. It only lasts for so long before Robb pulls away, trailing light kisses down the bastard’s body until he has his mouth on Jon’s wet entrance. The feeling of velvet tongue licking into him and a beard scratching against his cheeks is new for him. He loves it.

Robb licks around and into his hole, tasting the Omega slick. Jon writhes, holding his knees to his chest with one arm while the other fists the sheets. He feels one of Robb’s hands clasp over his own as two fingers wriggle their way into his hole at once. His hole works around the digits like a mouth trying to suck more in. Robb looks at the sight with wonder, spreading and scissoring the tight passage.

“Want you in me,” Jon begs, more slick slipping between Robb’s fingers. “Not enough.”

His brother only shushes him, sliding on his knees for a better view. Their handholding is done once Robb decides to give Jon what he wants, just in a different way. He spreads the fresh Omega with two thumbs, stretching Jon more than what he’s prepared for. More milk beads on his chest with nobody to drain him. At this point he would even ask Theon for a knot, he needs it so badly.

“Once I knot you, I’ll be your Alpha. I’ll keep care of you and breed you full until you give me children. You’ll give me the prettiest heir, I know it, Jon. You’ll look so good filled with my children.” Robb coos, rising to push his slick covered fingers into Jon’s mouth. The Omega takes them in greedily, holding Robb’s wrist into place even once he’s cleaned off the rough fingers.

Moaning around his brother’s fingers, Jon wraps his legs around his brother’s waist until he can feel the heat of Robb’s cock rubbing against his hole. With his hands he guides Robb’s cock inside, feeling the Alpha’s hesitance.

“Do it. Knot me.” Jon feels Robb’s hips stutter as he tries to get a feel for a rhythm. “Knot me now.”

 

\-----------------

 

Come the morning, Jon is sore but sated. Robb wakes before Jon does and uses the time to check to see how his brother is. Around his hole, he’s red and puffy, and Robb can’t seem to resist testing if he’s still loose or not. Even with a light bit of pressure, the red opening flutters, ready to accept the Alpha.

Jon’s hips and wrists have small bruises on them while his neck and chest are littered with love bites. Last night it had taken some time to drain him of all his milk. Jon fell asleep with a knot filling him while Robb nursed at his chest, sucking one nipple while he squeezed the other in his hand. Most of the night Jon’s cock merely bounced on his abdomen, useless, though he came five times.

On the sheets, dried come remains. Robb can still remember like it was only moments ago how it felt to be in his brother, so tight and so sweet.

A knock on the chamber doors gets Robb’s attention. Both of them were gone the entire night. It’s odd that they don’t sleep with their siblings when winter is coming.

Throwing the blanket higher over their bodies, Robb calls out, “Come in.”

Theon enters with a sour look on his face. He can smell what they did last night. “I see the bastard presented himself finally. Your lady mother won’t be very happy to hear that you’ve mated your half-brother.”

“We can’t help who our mates are. Besides, the Targaryen’s wedded siblings together for years. In Winterfell we are wolves, wolves that don’t get to choose their mates. It’s fate.” Robb sits back up, the sheet falling down their bodies. “We have rightfully bonded.”

Jon smiles sleepily, stretching like one of their direwolves as he wakes. “Don’t be jealous, Theon.”

“Jealous?” Theon scoffs. “Like, I’d want to be a pathetic Omega. Heats are tedious. You don’t have any of those issues as an Alpha.”

“Really?” Jon arches his back just as he practiced, feeling the sheet slip past his hips and fall onto his thighs. “I quite like it.”


End file.
